Promises Kept
by Blue Kangaroo
Summary: "'I kept my promise,' Jack thought. 'Your monster is dead.' He dropped the bloody katana on the floor and left the room." Spoilers for the finale of "Live Another Day"! This is my slight revision of a few key moments of the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Promises Kept**

The final episode of this season left me shocked and angry. Renee's death was bad enough, but then they went a step farther and killed Audrey too. :-(

I know there are many "24" watchers out there who disliked (or strongly despised) either Audrey or Renee. I am not one of them. I loved both of them. When it looked like Audrey wouldn't be a part of Jack's life any more (the end of Season 6), I was glad that Renee came along. Both of them were strong women and, in my opinion, both had great chemistry with Jack.

I HATED Audrey's death in the finale. Even if I hadn't been an Audrey fan, I would be angry that the writers had, once AGAIN, ripped away the thing (person) that made Jack happy!

So, thank God for fan fiction! :-)

Here's my slight revision of a few key moments of the finale, and some additional thoughts and reflections.

Hope you enjoy.

. . . .

Kate shifted ever so slightly, hearing the crunch of a twig snapping beneath her foot. Audrey sat motionless on the bench, like an animal in a hunter's sights.

Chloe's voice crackled urgently through Kate's comms earpiece. "Kate, it's Chloe. They're on to us! You have to get Audrey out of there and get the CIA involved. Cheng's going to order the sniper to shoot! Get Audrey out of there _now!_ Move!"

Kate leaped to her feet. "Engage! Engage!" Her team members bolted forward, weapons drawn and ready. Audrey scrambled off of the bench, racing towards the safety of the trees. Agent Ian Kerr held out his hand, grabbed her arm, and pushed her behind him. She crouched in the leaves, and he rose up and opened fire.

Sparks flew and glass shattered as Kate and the TAC agents opened fire on the sniper's position. A shower of glass shards rained down on the pavement as a man's limp body toppled forward and slumped over the window sill.

"Got him." Kate lowered her pistol. "Get up there and make sure he's dead."

"Yes, ma'am." Ryan Parker, the second TAC agent, immediately moved towards the building.

Kate turned to Audrey, who was being escorted out of the tree line by Ian. "Audrey, are you okay?"

She nodded shakily, still trembling. "Yes."

"Erik, it's Kate. I'm at Malden Park with Audrey Boudreau. Inform Secret Service that we have secured her and we're taking her back to the CIA."

Ritter sounded bewildered. "Where's her current detail?"

Kate ran a hand through her hair. "I'll explain everything later, but right now you need to get a team over to South Hampton docks. Jack was going into stealth, but he's in trouble and really needs your help. He's trying to stop this war." She hung up the phone before Ritter could reply.

"Is Jack closing in on Cheng?" Audrey asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes. Cheng was using you to get to Jack. That's why Jack sent me here."

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know," Kate apologized.

Parker returned and fell into step alongside Audrey as the group made their way down the path. "Hold up," he said suddenly, stopping. He handed Audrey a Kevlar vest that had been draped over his arm. "Cheng Zhi's a smart son of a bitch. I think you should put this on, just in case…"

Kate glanced at him, then shrugged and nodded. "Good point. You can never be too careful."

Audrey took the vest and lifted it to slip it over her head.

Tires squealed on pavement as a car skidded to a stop along the fence line. Gunfire erupted.

"Audrey, get down!" Kate yelled. She dropped to the ground as the agents dove for cover, drew their weapons, and returned fire.

A second car came barreling around the corner, its engine revving and tires squealing. The shooter stopped firing and scrambled into the back seat, slamming the door behind him. With another screech of tires skidding on pavement, the car sped off into the darkness.

"Got two men down," Ian reported breathlessly, kneeling alongside the two agents crumpled in the grass. "Luttrell… Luttrell is dead." He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and shook his head. "Murphy? How are you?"

The man's face was drawn and pinched with pain. He was already sitting up and applying pressure to the gunshot wound in his right thigh. "Hurts like hell, and it's bleeding pretty profusely." The cargo-style tactical pants included an integrated tourniquet system. He groaned and gritted his teeth as he activated it and felt the cord tighten around his leg. "I'll make it."

"Yeah, see that you do," Ian replied, smiling slightly.

A quiet sound from behind her made Kate turn. Audrey was slumped against the bench, one hand pressed against her left side. The Kevlar vest was half on and half off her body, the unfastened straps dangling. She slowly pulled her hand away, displaying a spreading red stain on her shirt and blood spilling through her fingers.

Kate's heart flew into her throat. "Audrey!"

She lunged, catching Audrey in her arms as the woman's legs gave out. Audrey cried out in pain as Kate carefully lowered her down onto the bench. The vest slipped over her head and landed with a thump, sliding over the side of the bench and onto the grass.

"Call Erik and tell him we have a second shooter," Kate ordered. Ian appeared at her side, carrying a small field medical kit. "Give me that!" Kate snatched it from his hand. "Get medical here _right now!"_

"Erik, we need medical _now,"_ Ian reported. "We have two men down. Murphy's injured but stable. Luttrell is dead. And Audrey Boudreau's been hit."

"Oh, God…" Kate shook her head as she grabbed a handful of gauze squares from the bag and began pressing them against the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. "Audrey? Help is on the way. Stay with me. Don't leave me now," she said frantically.

Audrey's eyes were wide, and her chest heaved with rapid, shallow breaths. She groaned as Kate applied pressure to the wound.

Ian knelt alongside them. "Ian's former military, a combat medic, Audrey. He's going to take care of you," Kate told her. She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure more, Audrey or herself. "Just hang on."

Ian cupped her chin in his hands. "Audrey, hey, look at me. We're going to help you. I need you to keep your eyes on Kate. Stay with us."

His hands moved carefully over Audrey's body, feeling for other wounds. "Help me turn her onto her side so I can check her back." Kate braced Audrey's head and neck, and together they carefully rolled her onto her side. Audrey gasped and moaned, the muscles in her jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth. "I know. I'm sorry," Ian apologized. He hated to cause her more pain, but at the same time, the reaction was somewhat of a relief. She was still conscious and responsive enough to feel pain. Ian swept his hands along her back and nodded. "No other wounds, either entrance or exit. Bullet's still in there. All right, lay her back down."

They turned Audrey onto her back again. "Damn it, it's not stopping!" Kate said desperately, looking at the slick crimson blood that was covering her hands.

Ian grimly thought of the statement of, _"Remember, all bleeding stops eventually", _from one of his instructors. He shook his head. Audrey couldn't bleed to death here. They couldn't let that happen.

He grabbed a handful of packets of QuickClot material. "Pack the wound with those, Kate."

A choked cry of pain came from Audrey as Kate began packing the sponge-like material into the wound. "It'll hurt," Ian warned them both, "but it has a clotting agent that will help stop the bleeding."

As Kate worked with the QuickClot, Ian unzipped another pouch in the bag and produced an IV kit. "Give me an arm; I'm starting a line." Kate moved slightly, giving him access to Audrey's right arm. Ian tied the blue rubber tourniquet in place and gently probed her arm, searching for a suitable vein. "Come on, come on… there. Audrey, I'm starting an IV line in your arm. You'll feel a stick here." He carefully slid the 16-gauge needle into her vein, glancing at her face for a reaction. The needle was larger, used for rapid administration of fluid, blood, or medications. Normally, in a conscious patient, it should elicit at least a small flinch. Audrey remained still, not reacting to the pain. Ian quickly assembled the line, taped it down, and watched the clear fluid begin moving steadily from the bag into Audrey's arm.

"Where the _hell_ is medical?" Kate demanded.

"Three minutes out," Ritter's voice answered.

Audrey's skin was pale, cool, and clammy. Her teeth chattered as she shivered. "She's going in to shock," Ian muttered. He unwrapped a thin foil emergency blanket from the medical bag. "Help me, Kate. Spread this out. I'm going to lift her and lay her down on it so we can wrap her in it." He gathered Audrey into his arms and lifted her a few inches off of the bench, wincing as she inhaled and groaned. "Easy, easy. There we go." He laid her back down and drew the material around her shoulders, leaving the wound uncovered for them to work.

Kate grasped Audrey's wrist, leaving bloody fingerprints on her skin. "Audrey, come on. Stay with me." Her voice cracked. "Hang in there. Don't leave us now. Your father… Mark… Jack… they don't want to lose you. They _can't_ lose you. Do you hear me?"

A single tear fell from Audrey's eye and trickled slowly down her cheek.

"Oh, God." Kate shook her head helplessly. "Come on. Please."

Ian inspected the wound and the QuickClot material. "It's still bleeding, but it's slowing." He leaned over to make eye contact with Audrey. Her eyes were wide, glazed over with shock and pain. "You heard Kate, Audrey. Stay with us, please. We've got you."

They both tensed at the sound of a speeding vehicle approaching. Kate glanced over her shoulder, placing one hand on her pistol in its holster. She nearly collapsed in relief as she saw the two black CIA SUV's approaching. "Thank God!"

Six men, dressed in black tactical uniforms, climbed out of the two vehicles and hurried towards them. "Glad to see you," Ian greeted them. He pointed to the scene. "We have three casualties. Luttrell… is dead…" He lowered his head, cleared his throat, then continued. "Murphy has a GSW to the right thigh, heavy bleeding, tourniqueted. He's stable. Audrey Boudreau is our most significant concern. GSW to the upper left side, signs of shock, significant blood loss."

The agents nodded and quickly divided into three teams of two.

Two of them gently and solemnly lifted the body of fallen Agent Luttrell into a black body bag and zipped it closed.

Two supported Agent Murphy, half-leading and half-carrying him between them, as they guided him over to the waiting SUV.

Two more approached Audrey. "Audrey? Mrs. Boudreau? Can you hear me?" one of the men asked. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet theirs. "We're here to help you. We'll take good care of you."

Ian placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "I'm going to go with the team that has Murphy and Luttrell," he said quietly. "You're the one who's been in contact with Jack. You go with Audrey and keep him updated." Kate nodded silently, and Ian hurried away.

Kate grasped Audrey's hand. "Our medics are here, Audrey. They're going to take you back to medical and get you taken care of. I'm going with you. Just stay with us, okay? Stay with us. Please."

_Please,_ she added silently. _I promised I would protect you. I can't tell your father and Jack that you died on my watch. I told him you were safe. Please don't make me tell him that we failed._

A folding stretcher was placed alongside the bench. Carefully, gently, the two men lifted Audrey and settled her on it. They picked up either end, one at her head and the other at her feet, and Kate lifted the IV bag and held it as they moved towards the SUV.

A third agent was already inside, behind the steering wheel, ready to drive. The two medics slid Audrey and the stretcher into the rear of the vehicle and climbed in alongside her. Kate joined them, taking hold of Audrey's hand again. The door slammed, and they sped away into the darkness.

**/ / / / /**

Jack and Belchek moved swiftly through the corridors of the massive ship, rifles at the ready.

"Belchek," Jack said quietly. "I've got to fall back to reset."

"Copy that," the man answered.

As Jack knelt, he felt his phone vibrate. Slinging the rifle across his chest, he pulled the phone from his pocket and held it to his ear. "Chloe?"

"Jack, it's Kate."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Jack…" She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice trembled. "Audrey's been shot. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"She's alive," Kate said quickly. "I'm with her now. One of my team members and I treated her until medics got here. We're taking her back to medical now. She's alive… but she's lost a lot of blood…" Her voice trailed off.

Jack clutched the phone tighter. "What are you talking about? What the hell happened? You… you said she was safe."

"I'm so sorry," Kate repeated. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "There was a second shooter, and he got her."

Jack couldn't speak around the lump in his throat.

"She's alive," Kate repeated again, "but…." She cleared her throat. "We're taking her back to medical. I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you," Jack forced out. In a daze, he ended the call, dropped the phone in his lap, and leaned back against the wall.

His thoughts filled with images of Renee, bleeding, dying.

_Not again. God damn it, not again._

He thought of the promise he had made to Audrey as they huddled together, barricaded in an empty room in the CTU building after her return from China, when she had been so broken and damaged from Cheng's torture. _I will protect you. I will keep you safe._

And then Heller's words. _"You're cursed, Jack. Everything you touch, one way or another, ends up dead."_

The breath caught in his throat. _No. Not again. Not this time._

Footsteps pounded overhead, and men's voices shouted. Jack leaped to his feet, suddenly filled with blinding rage. _Damn you. Damn you all._ He brought the rifle up to bear and sprinted down the corridor.

Excited shouting from the deck above let him know that he had been spotted. Jack whirled around and opened fire. He hardly recognized the sounds that were coming from somewhere deep inside him, incoherent screams, filled with pain and anger, as he directed a hail of bullets towards Cheng's men.

Bodies crumpled and fell.

Jack switched to his pistol and kept moving, down the stairs, into the galley.

More men, more yelling, more gunshots. Bullets ricocheted off of the metal kitchen appliances, sending sparks flying.

His gaze fell on a meat cleaver. He snatched it up and flung it, watching with grim satisfaction as one of the men dropped to the floor with it embedded in his neck.

With that room cleared, he continued moving down the hallway. He pressed himself against the wall, pulled his tactical knife from his pocket, and waited. One of Cheng's men appeared with his pistol drawn. Jack plunged the blade into his throat and shoved him backwards into the room, using his body as a human shield.

Cheng's goons fell one by one as bullets flew.

And now there were two. Jack Bauer and Cheng Zhi.

Jack lunged forward and kicked Cheng's pistol out of his hand, sending it flying uselessly across the room. The two of them rolled about the room, engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight. Jack was caught off guard by Cheng's strength and agility. The man's power had always seemed to come from his sly, cunning mind. Jack hadn't expected him to be a skilled fighter too.

A white cloud of foam blasted into his face as Cheng grabbed a fire extinguisher. Jack shielded his face from the onslaught and knocked the canister out of Cheng's grasp, tossing it aside. The man landed a punch on the side of his head that made Jack stagger backwards. He retaliated, knocking Cheng off balance, sending him crashing to the floor.

Before he could recover, Jack covered the distance between them and seized him, yanking him off of the floor, twisting his arm behind his back.

Cheng howled in pain.

"You should've stayed hidden, like a rat," Jack growled, drawing his fist back and delivering another punch straight to his face. "You could've died an old man."

Cheng spat out a mouthful of blood as Jack dragged him over to the computer, propping him against the table.

"This is Jack Bauer," he announced, addressing the video monitor. "I have Cheng Zhi, and he is alive. Initiate facial recognition."

"Copy that," Gavin answered.

"You're being recorded," Jack informed Cheng. "Tell them who you are." Cheng turned his head and stared silently at him, saying nothing.

Jack's gaze landed on a katana sword hanging on the wall. He seized it and held the long, gleaming metal blade against Cheng's throat. "Tell them who you are."

"Just a few more seconds," Gavin informed them.

"Tell them who you are!" Jack pressed the blade harder against Cheng's neck.

"My name is _Cheng Zhi!"_ His reply started as a growl and rose to an angry shout.

"Did you get that?" Jack demanded.

"That's facial recognition and voice match," Gavin replied. Jack could hear the slight smile in his voice. "It's him."

"Copy that. Out." Jack ended the video call and yanked Cheng backwards and away from the computer. He stared into Cheng's eyes, his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

He had let the man live once. Cheng's face still bore the scars from the fire on board the oil rig. "I should have killed you when I had the chance before," Jack said hoarsely. "I won't make that mistake again."

No, there would be no courts, no chance for Cheng to escape again, and no surgeon on Earth who could possibly manage to save his life.

_Finally,_ Jack thought. _Finally, he and Audrey would be free._

Again, he thought back to his promise to Audrey. _I will protect you. _And then to their phone conversation, only a few short hours ago. _The only reason I surfaced today was to try and protect your father. For you._

_ Kill him, Jack, _Audrey had ordered firmly, her voice trembling. _Do you hear me? Do what you have to do, and then kill him._

"This is for Audrey, you son of a bitch." He tightened his grip on the katana and, with a yell, violently swung the blade.

Jack stared down at the monster that had ravaged both his and Audrey's bodies and minds, and haunted their dreams. Now his head lay at Jack's feet, sightless eyes staring at nothing.

_I kept my promise, Audrey. Your monster is dead._

He dropped the bloody katana on the floor and hurried out of the room, towards Kate and Audrey and the CIA infirmary.

**. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews that were left on this story! I enjoyed writing it, and I'm so glad that people liked it so much!

So… 6 of the 8 reviews left on this story requested a second part. I wasn't going to write one, but… :-) This is what my muse and I came up with. I'm not quite as happy with how this part is written as I was with the first one, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

. . . .

**Part II**

At the sound of footsteps approaching the door, Jack whirled around with his pistol at the ready. He quickly lowered it again as Belchek appeared in the doorway.

The man surveyed the room, taking in the bloody scene. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Cheng's body and the katana.

"We need to move," Jack told him, already heading for the door. "Kate told me that Audrey was shot by one of Cheng's men. She's alive; they're en route to the CIA infirmary with her. Let's find Chloe and get the hell out of here."

"I haven't heard from her," Belchek said as they made their way down the gangplank and over to the room where Chloe had been.

Jack drew his pistol and Belchek brought his rifle up to bear as they stepped into the building. A faint scuffling sound came from down the hallway. Jack pivoted around the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of a large, well-built man dragging Chloe out of the room, the muzzle of his pistol pressed against her neck.

The man stopped as he caught sight of Jack and Belchek. "Make one move and I blow her head off," he snapped in accented English, wrapping one arm around Chloe's neck and jamming the muzzle of the pistol into her temple.

Belchek's finger tightened on the trigger, a tiny and imperceptible movement. Both he and Jack fired simultaneously. Chloe screamed, startled, as the man's blood splattered across her face. He crumpled to the floor, the pistol falling uselessly from his limp fingers.

"You okay?" Jack demanded.

Chloe nodded shakily. "Y-yeah… Thank you."

He spotted blood dripping down the left side of her face. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah." Chloe winced as she gingerly touched the gash on her temple. "This one's from him. He snuck up behind me and hit me over the head, then grabbed me. The others are from escaping from Cheng."

Belchek spotted a towel on the table and tossed it to her. "Here."

Chloe took it and gingerly wiped the dead man's blood from her face and neck. "Thanks."

Jack helped her pack up her laptop and equipment. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Again."

She smiled, that quirky, wry little half-smile that Jack knew so well. "You're welcome. Again."

Belchek led them towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

**/ / / / /**

Kate met Jack in the hallway outside the CIA infirmary. "How's Audrey?" he demanded.

"In surgery," Kate informed him. "They're doing everything they can for her, Jack." She led him around the corner and into a room with several chairs. Heller was slumped in one, leaning forward with his head in his hands. Several Secret Service agents hovered anxiously, watching him. "Mr. President, I'm so sorry," Kate said, her voice cracking. "The second shooter... I-I didn't…"

Heller lifted his head. "Enough, Agent Morgan. Don't say any more. You're the last person who needs to apologize. You and your team rescued Audrey and saved her life. There are only two people at fault here, and they are Mark Boudreau and Cheng Zhi."

Kate nodded silently.

Jack looked back and forth between the clock on the wall and the door. He willed the clock's hands to move, time to pass, and someone to come through that door with news.

After what felt like an eternity, a man appeared in the doorway. His surgical mask dangled around his neck, and his scrubs were dotted with blood. "Mr. President? I'm Dr. Holcomb. I've been working on Audrey."

Heller sat up. "How is she?"

"Alive," the doctor replied, smiling ever so slightly. "If Agent Kerr and Agent Morgan hadn't treated her, she would've died at the scene. Your daughter is a fighter, Mr. President. She was barely conscious when she was brought in, and she lost a large amount of blood. We removed the bullet, repaired the damage, and transfused several units of blood."

"So you're saying she'll pull through?" Heller demanded.

The doctor nodded. "We'll monitor her closely for a while, but yes. At this point, unless something changes drastically, I think she will."

"Oh, thank God." Heller ran a trembling hand over his face and sighed. He got to his feet. "I'd like to see her, please."

"Not right now, Mr. President. They're moving her into a room and getting her settled there. I'll let you know as soon as you can go in to see her."

**/ / / / /**

Heller stepped through the door that Erik Ritter opened for him. Mark Boudreau sat at the small metal table on one side of the holding cell. Some sort of microwave TV dinner was in front of him, and he picked listlessly at it with a plastic fork.

Mark lifted his head at the sound of the door opening. "Mr. President," he acknowledged.

"Mark," Heller said coolly. He paused. "Has anyone been in to talk with you?"

"Sir, in light of my cooperation…." Mark said hesitantly.

Heller shook his head. "You don't have any idea what you've done, do you? Do you know what your actions caused?" He abruptly slammed his palms down on the table. "Audrey was shot by a sniper tonight."

The blood drained from Mark's face.

"She's alive. Agent Morgan and one of her team members were on site, and they treated her and then brought her to the infirmary here. She just got out of surgery a little while ago. The doctor expects her to pull through, but it was a close call. Too close."

Mark drew in a shuddering breath. "Sir, I…"

"Save it," Heller said bitterly. "There's nothing you can say. You didn't just betray me personally with what you did. You betrayed your country. And you betrayed your wife, and almost got her killed. So help me, if Audrey had died tonight, I…"

"Mr. President, you know I wasn't trying to hurt her," Mark said desperately. "I love Audrey. I would never dream of hurting her. I was trying to protect her."

Heller nodded. "I know. But I also know that you were blinded by jealousy and a need for control. You and I both know that that's at least part of the reason why you did this."

Mark bowed his head, staring down at the table.

"The prosecution might take your cooperation into consideration and be somewhat lenient, but you will still be going to prison. For a very long time, I'd expect." Heller paused. "Look at me." He waited until Mark slowly lifted his head. "You are charged with treason against the United States government, attempted murder of a federal official, and conspiring to commit murder of a government agent. In a few hours, you'll be escorted to the air base at Lakenheath, where a military transport will take you back to the States."

He turned to leave the room.

"Can I see her?" Mark asked quietly. "Audrey. I'd like to see her before I leave. Please."

Heller shook his head. "Not here, no. For one, she's still sleeping off the sedation. She wouldn't be awake to talk to you. And, frankly, once she's told about your situation, I wouldn't be surprised if she refused to see you, at least for a while." Mark bit his lip. "You might be able to see her at some point once you arrive back in the US."

With that, he left, pulling the door closed behind him.

**/ / / / /**

Jack jerked awake as he felt a hand gently tap his shoulder. His eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright in the hard plastic chair. "Whoa, easy. It's me." Kate took a step backwards.

Jack ran a hand over his face. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to fall asleep." He leaned forward. "How's Audrey?"

"Awake," Dr. Holcomb answered from behind Kate.

Jack leaped to his feet, nearly knocking the chair over.

Heller stepped out of the room. "She just asked for you, Jack," he said. "I've been in with her. You can go in now."

"Does she know about Mark?" Jack asked quietly. "He's her husband. She'll wonder why he's not here."

Heller nodded, sighing sadly. "I told her."

"Her vitals are lower than I'd like, but she's holding stable. We have an oxygen mask on her to try to bring her O2 sat up slightly. She's still groggy, but she's alert. You can go in and see her for a bit, Agent Bauer," Dr. Holcomb told him.

"Thank you." Jack cautiously pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Audrey was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by beeping and blinking monitors and machines. Several bags hung from an IV pole next to the bed, connected to two lines running into her arm.

He hurried to the side of the bed. "Audrey… oh, God… I-I thought…"

"Jack," she said quietly, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes were red, and Jack could see tears drying on her cheeks. "What happened?" she said helplessly.

"You were shot by one of Cheng's men."

"I know. I remember, and Dad told me." She drew in a shuddering breath. "Jiao Sim is dead. Cheng's sniper killed her… shot her like an animal… and Agent Ryan and Ortiz. He killed them. Ryan has a little girl, three years old, and his wife is pregnant with a boy. They won't ever know their Dad."

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"And Mark… Dad told me… Oh, God. I can't believe it. What happened? How the _hell_ did all this happen, Jack?"

Jack said nothing. There was nothing to say.

He cleared his throat and gently squeezed her hand. "Audrey… Cheng Zhi is dead."

"They said that once before," Audrey replied bitterly. "And then he came back to haunt us."

Jack shook his head. "He is dead this time. I promise. I made sure of it."

"How?"

"I killed him," Jack replied bluntly. "He boarded a ship and tried to leave the country, and we tracked him there. We provided the Chinese government with a facial recognition match and voice ID to prove that it was him. And then I killed him. It's over, Audrey. Cheng and his men won't be able to hurt you or me any more."

Audrey closed her eyes briefly as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking.

"I kept my promise," Jack said quietly.

He took a step backwards, and Audrey gripped his hand with surprising strength. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack pointed to the chair in the corner. "I'm going to sit down." He pulled the chair alongside the bed and sat down, his knees brushing against the bed rail.

She shifted ever so slightly, wincing.

"Are you hurting?"

Audrey shook her head no and motioned to the tangle of bags dangling from the IV pole. "Physically? No. Those make sure of that. Emotionally? Honestly, I don't have a damn clue _what _I'm feeling. I'm numb. I don't know what to think."

Jack nodded silently. There was nothing to say. He knew exactly what she meant, and she knew he understood.

Audrey looked down at their intertwined fingers. "What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly.

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea."

Audrey yawned, her breath fogging up the plastic oxygen mask.

Jack gently squeezed her hand. "Go back to sleep. I'll stay right here."

**~ End ~**


End file.
